What Christmas is Truly About
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: An amnesiac tries to show his wife the true meaning of Christmas, despite not having the slightest clue how! RobinxTharja Christmas fic!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**A/n: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Yes, I'm doing another Christmas fic so let's just enjoy the tale of Robin and Tharja!**

**Special thanks to my bud who helped give me a reason to why Tharja hates Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Tharja hated Christmas, plain and simple. Then again, she hated everyone and everything so it shouldn't be out of the normal. Right? Nope, dead wrong. For some odd reason she seems even more dark and hateful. Casting hexes on everyone she sees, belittling a person to the point of tears, basically what she does normally times ten.<p>

There is one obvious reason why she does not like this time of year. It's cold, like really cold. Colder than the girls who reject Virion's advances. Especially in the capital of Ylisse. And guess where she is. Yep, life must have it out for the attractive dark mage.

Another reason is that people are happy, too happy, to the point where she could kill anyone smiling. She truly hates it when people act happy around her during this time of year.

It also didn't help when her husband was doing nothing but studying the strange holiday. Yes, the crazy killer stalker managed to win over the love of her life, Robin. The reason is even more mysterious than why she hates Christmas. Never the less, they couldn't be happier together. And now since the fighting has stopped, they had settled down and lived together.

"Robin," Tharja finally spoke after a long moment of silence. "Could you please put the book down?"

The tactician's head rose from the book her was currently reading so he could look at his wife questionably. "Why?" He asked, "I feel like I'm close to discovering what this holiday is about." He explained and got a growl from his wife.

Yes, the white-haired amnesiac was studying what Christmas truly was. It was first started when Chrom asked him what he was planning to do for Christmas and lead to the curious man asking his friends for what makes Christmas, well Christmas. Lissa and Chrom told him it was about spending time with family, Nowi and Ricken told him it was about giving and getting presents, and Virion and his son explained that it was the holiday to spend time with your lover. Poor Robin had no clue which explanation to believe. _"I don't think I'll ever find out what this holiday is all about...wait! I could ask..." _"Hey Tharja! What do you think Christmas is about?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

The woman stared darkly at him as if wanting him to retract that question. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's about death, cold, and loneliness." She stated darkly before looking out the window to watch the snow fall. "All my life I have experienced those three things over and over and over again. The people who celebrate it are nothing but fools who don't see the _true _Christmas." She finished with a long sigh.

Robin frowned at her idea of what Christmas is. Even though it was wrong, it does make sense in a way. It was colder this time of year. And many people do die during the cold season. Not to mention that even more people spend this time of year alone so her statement makes sense, although it isn't true in his book. With a determined look, he closed his book and made his way to his wife. "Alright! Tharja, I'm going to teach you what Christmas is all about!" He declared out of left field.

Tharja gave him a blank stare. "What? You don't even know what it's about, how are you going to teach me without any such knowledge?" She asked with annoyed look at the man she loves.

"I do not know, but that doesn't mean I can't find out. I figured out how to lead an army on the battlefield from scratch so this shouldn't be too hard." He spoke with his calm/playful tone he used to make light of some situations.

His wife sighed, knowing that arguing with him was pointless as his mind seemed set on it. "Fine, do as you wish." She said with a tone which sounded like she was forced to drink toxin.

He smirked as he went back to his study, planning out the day tomorrow in advance.

* * *

><p>Tharja sighed for the twentieth time and watched her air as she waited for Robin to come out. She was currently wearing her normal outfit but had on Robin's old coat as it did keep her from freezing up. "When is he coming? I swear I'm going to curse his sexy a-" She didn't finish as the front door swung open with Robin standing there in his Grandmaster cloak on. "...about time..." She muttered.<p>

Robin smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry...took a while to find this. Shall we?" He offered his hand a wiggled his eyebrows.

"Very well." She sighed and walked on, completely ignoring his hand.

"Yikes...she wasn't kidding when she said she hated Christmas..." He said to himself, surprised by the lack of affection from the dark mage. He reached into his pocket and moved around a but before coming to a stop. "Perfect. Always come prepared." He smiled and then cursed when he realized how far his wife had gotten.

The first stop was the town center with a frozen fountain smack dab in the middle. Robin smiled back to those who waved and wished a Merry Christmas. Tharja scowled and glared to those who did the same to her and enjoyed their feared faces afterwards. The male pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Can't you try and be a bit more, happy?" He asked his wife.

She glared daggers at him. "Does one always have to be happy, _darling?_" She asked, emphasizing the last word with such sweetness that it was creepy.

So it was only natural for him to gulp. "Um...no. Sorry." He apologized.

"Let's move on." She told him and began to walk off again. She looked at a little girl who was laughing along with her parents and stood there, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"..It's nothing," She lied. "What's next anyway?"

"O-oh, right!" He brought his hand to his chin to remember what came next. "Oh yeah. Follow me." He told her and lead her outside of the capital to a plain of white snow.

To say she was confused would be an understatement. She looked around, looking for any good reason why he had brought her here, all the while Robin was crouched over the snow. "Why are we h-" She would have continued if snow wasn't full of snow.

"Gotcha!" Robin laughed. "I was told about these battle called, "snowball fights," and was told there were fun. What do you think Tharja? Um...Tharja?" He gulped and backed up some when he saw a purplish-black aura surround her.

Silently, she pulled out one of her tomes and brought up her hand. In the matter of two seconds, she had dozens of snowballs floating around her with the help of dark magic.

"Um...honey?"

"Die." She said and launched all of the frozen balls of snow at once, completely covering the poor man. She placed her tome back and looked at the large pile of snow with legs and arms poking out. Secretly, she gave off a small smile. "That was a little fun."

Robin managed to get back up and wiped the snow off him with his gloved hands. "You say something?"

She quickly went back to her neutral expression. "No. What's next?"

He looked to the sky and noticed it was darker than normal. "Looks like home I guess. There's not a lot to do here at night..." He said sadly, silently cursing for the days being short.

"Fine." She shrugged and walked past him, edger to get back home.

Robin just starred for a moment. "Tharja..."

**One hour later...**

"Well, that was horrid." She comments while starting a fire in the living room.

"Come now, I know you had fun with that snowball war."

"What? How did you know?" She asked, panicked.

"You just told me." He answered with a smirk. He had made her fall into his trap.

The woman growled and went to get close to the warmth of the fire. Even though what he said was true, she still hated Christmas. _"Why can't he get it through his head that I have and always will hate Christmas." _

"Tharja," Robin sat down next to her while speaking. "Why exactly do you hate Christmas?"

"...Do you really want to know?" She asked in a hushed tone.

He nodded his head.

The woman took a deep breath which lead to yet another sigh. "Very well. It's because my family died at this time of year." She stopped to hear him gasp. "Yes, right before my eyes too, at five years of age. My family never really had a home so we traveled around a lot and in the process we made many enemies. Because of this, there was a lot of fighting and death. I wanted to help but they told me to run away, right before they got stabbed through the chest..." She stopped a second time to compose herself. "Since then, I've been all alone and hated Christmas to this very day..." The dark mage allowed one small tear to fall from her face.

Robin was stunned. Her was his wife, the love of his life, telling him the angst of all stories. "I'm...so, so sorry to hear that." He said with a strain of his heart.

"It's fine. I'm always alone during this time since then so it doesn't bother me anymore." She lied straight to his face.

"But...you forget. You do have a family."

"What?"

"You have friends. Nowi, Virion, and the rest of the Shepherds are you're family. It doesn't matter about blood, the bonds we have make us one big, albeit odd family. They're the only family I have...well, other than you." He smiled at her.

"I'm...your family?" She asked, surprised by what he's saying.

"Of course! I never knew my family, except for my father...but forget about him. To me, family is people who love you no matter what. And Tharja, I love you." He finished his statement with a blushing face and a bright smile.

Tharja didn't bother to try and hold back the tears as she smiled, a true genuine smile. "Robin...I love you too. I love you so much." She confessed as she leaned in to hug him.

He gladly accepted the hug and held her tightly as if he was afraid she would leave him. "Oh! Almost forgot." He let go of her to retrieve a small box tied with a red ribbon. "I know people aren't suppose to give presents until tomorrow, but you're special."

"Robin I...I don't have anything to give you..." She said sadly.

"I don't mind. Just having you here is more than enough. Go on, open it." He urged her.

Unable to refuse, she took the box and undid the ribbon. Tharja opened the box and was greeted with purple gemmed necklace with gold string. "Robin! What did you, how did you get this?" She was speaking so fast that it was hard to talk correctly.

"Simple. I know a merchant who can give me a good deal on rare merchandise." He explained in a sly tone. "Merry Christmas Tharja."

She just kept on looking at the necklace. He truly did make her happy at the time of year she hates. _"He really is amazing. I do wish I can give my thanks to him but how? Wait...I got an idea...hehe~" _She gained a smirk but transformed it to a hopeful look in order for her plan to work. "Robin?" She asked innocently.

_"Oh Gods is she mad?!" _"Y-Yes?"

"I actually have something I can give you..."

"Really?" He was rather surprised to hear she had something for him.

"Yes, my first time." She told him with another innocent look on her face.

"Huh?! Your what?" He nearly fell back from the impact of what she had just said.

"My first time." She repeated. "Come now, we're married and yet we yet had sex." She spoke with reason while slowly crawling closer to him. "Is it that you don't want me?" She pouted cutely.

Robin was a calm and refined man. He kept his cool under pressure, proved by the countless battle he was a part of. But yet he was a man. And no man, no matter who it may be, can not resist the advances of one buxom and very beautiful dark mage. _"Oh what the hell." _He thought before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Mmm..." Tharja moaned as she enjoyed the warmth of his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and decided to add some tongue. The two battled sloppily since they never had much practice in the arts of dueling tongues. Never the less, they enjoyed it as well as the warmth by the fire.

"Tharja..." Robin spoke as he pulled back for air. "Um...this is embarrassing but how do I undress you?"

The dark mage looked at her attire of a full body black spandex suit. "Oh, this? It's simple I just unzip the back..." She reached behind and unzipped her suit. "And it's done." She said as she allowed the only piece of clothing covering her to fall to the ground.

Robin froze like a deer in lamp light. Using any other term than, "goddess," would be the cruelest of insults. A slim hourglass frame, no scars or blemishes, and the icing of the cake would have to be her tremendous breasts. Moral of the story, if you go after your stalker, you'll be one luck bastard, like Robin is.

"Um...Robin?"

Her voice broke him out of his trance. "Yes?"

"You're drooling..." She pointed out. Indeed he was drooling, drooling like a horn dog.

He chuckled and whipped it away with his sleeve. "Sorry about that. It's just that you're very pretty." He complimented, making the girl blush.

"Th-thank you. I-!?" She gasped when her husband suddenly started to lick around her nipple. "R-Robin..." She moaned out his name as she held his head like a mother would with her child. He moaning increased in volume as he began to suck on her lovely nipple, occasionally switching to the other. She thought it couldn't get better, but she was going to be proved wrong again when his hand sneakily moved to her womanhood and began to gently finger her. "Robin!" She nearly screamed from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Robin for his part was enjoying this. He felt his ego inflate when he felt that she was wet, _very _wet. He decided that she was wet enough to slide in another finger to pleasure her. Oh boy was he pleased to hear her scream and pant due to his actions.

_"Oh Gods this is unbearable!" _She thought while trying to hold on to her sanity. Having her breast sucked upon while having her core being ravished by her lover's fingers nearly made her go crazy. "I can't take this anymore!" She declared and laid back with her legs spread. "I need you now...please..."

He nodded and quickly got of his clothes and was soon as naked as she was. Tharja's eyes widen at the sight of his member. Moral of the story, if you keep going after what you want, you'll get a little more than you expected. He got in between her legs and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked her quietly. "This is probably going to hurt..."

"I'm sure." She answered quickly. "As long as it's you, I'll bear any pain for you. I love you."

He smiled and slowly pushed his way in, breaking the barrier with not struggle. Tharja groaned out some but not a whole lot. It felt like a slight and quick sting. _"It...it doesn't hurt that bad..." _She thought to herself.

Robin was moaning at the strange but incredible feeling that is her womanhood. _"It's so tight...and wet. Gods, this must be what Heaven feels like." _He thought to himself.

"Robin...please move." She spoke to him, clearing his head from his thoughts. He pulled back till the tip was only in before sliding it back in, making both moan in unison. He decided to keep it at a slow and steady pace. Why go fast when he could enjoy the moment with his wife? And of course, his wife had no complaints. "Ah, ah, Robin..."

"Tharja..."

"Kiss me." She requested and instantly got her wish as they lovingly kissed. Their mouths did not separate as the duo continued to make love into the night by the fireplace. To them, if felt like hours, which was fantastic in their opinion. But alas, it could not last forever as both of them were coming close to climax.

"Th-Tharja, I'm close..." Robin moaned/warned.

"Me t-too..." She responded by wrapping her legs around his naked waist. "Do it inside me...please."

With a nod and two more thrusts, they came together while moaning out the other's names. Once it ended they just laid there, basking in the afterglow with the only warmth being their lover's body and the fire. The only sounds were them breathing deep breaths.

"Robin?" Tharja spoke after a bit.

"Yes?"

She smiled and pecked his lips. "Thank you, for showing me what Christmas is about. I guess I do have a family after all. And I wouldn't mind starting one with you. I love you Robin."

The white haired man smiled lovingly at his wife, happy that she was finally happy. "I love you too Tharja. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She said and hugged him close, planning on spending time with him like this for the many Christmases to come.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas gift to you all. So all of you, have yourself a merry Christmas, happy holidays, and have a fantastic New Year.**


End file.
